


Intention

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Winter Drabbles 2017 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter Drabble Prompt 36 - Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt 36 - Gift





	Intention

What sort of Christmas present does he give to the person he plans on loving for the rest of his life? _Things_ all seem trivial. 

How hard would it be to gift wrap his actual heart? 

Paper carefully cut into a square, pressed flat on the table with the palms of his hands. Edges folded up and over and taped. Green ribbon to match his eyes. 

Louis holds his breath while Harry gingerly lifts the lid and pulls out the long silver chain and tiny locket with his love written inside. 

Harry smiles at him with tears in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free. Please send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**


End file.
